<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unbound by SarurunKamui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870449">unbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarurunKamui/pseuds/SarurunKamui'>SarurunKamui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, PTSD, fegenweek, fegenweek2020, idunn starts piecing herself back together and it isnt fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarurunKamui/pseuds/SarurunKamui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idunn is still adjusting to her new life in Arcadia. Thankfully Fae and others are there to help. Written for FE Gen Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Gen Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat amid the spare grass as a wind picked up around them. It had been nearly a month since Idunn's arrival to Arcadia, and while the time had been uneventful, it was no less difficult for Idunn to adjust to her new life--to <em>living</em>.</p><p>She stared up at a swaying palm tree. Behind it, thick clouds were floating past.</p><p>"Miss Igrene said not to stay out for long today," Fae chirped over the rustling leaves. "There's gonna be a storm. Have you seen a storm before?" She raised her voice in excitement as she asked.</p><p>"A storm," said Idunn. Her gaze drifted across the sky, and then fell to the child.</p><p>Fae grinned. "There's a lotta wind and clouds, and then it rains a bunch! We stay inside, because it's loud and wet, and sometimes there's lightning, which is dangerous. But then the lake is full of water, and that's what lets us live in Arcadia! And they're kinda scary at first, but I'm here, so it's okay!"</p><p>"Then I trust you."</p><p>The wind picked up, pulling at her silver hair. Then the sand began to darken, a few small dots at a time. She felt them hit her head and arms. Rain.</p><p>"We should go," Fae said, standing up. "Miss Igrene will be mad if we stay out in the rain." She reached for Idunn's hand. Idunn accepted it and brought herself to her feet. She brushed the sand off her dress, and together they ran home.</p><p>The drops intensified the closer they drew to their house. <em>Such a peculiar feeling, the rain,</em> she thought. At first they were light, ephemeral--she could have forgotten the feeling entirely. Then it grew more insistent, the clouds so rain-laden they were blue, until it felt like pellets, like small somethings biting at her skin.</p><p>
  <em>Like arrows against my scales… </em>
</p><p>The image was gone as soon as it came, but the mood lingered. The darkness of the Dragon Temple, of the room where she slept, then awakened, then tried to fight against Roy's army. Idunn shook her head while they ran, trying to dislodge it. Then they were under a roof, and the thought was washed away by relief. She looked at Fae, who was kicking off her boots before running inside. Idunn took a deep breath before slowly, methodically removing her own. She crossed the threshold into the ancient clay abode and moved to the hearth to dry off.</p><p>Before she could even take a seat, white-blue light burst through the gaps in the shutters, and a deafening roar split through the room, shaking the ground and nearly knocking her off her feet. And suddenly she was back in the Dragon Temple, dark stone collapsing around her as she lay wreathed in pain. The blow should have killed her, but the Binding Blade would not. Hartmut would not. Roy would not.</p><p>She felt hands on her. She flinched, but they were small and soft. Gentle. Fae's hands, shaking her lightly. "Idunn? Idunn!" she cried. Idunn tried to reach back, but the quaking roars washed over her and pulled her away. She was trapped in the temple, where Hartmut's heir had awakened her, and where he had sent her to hide.</p><p>"It matters not if I die now. This world belongs to the dragons, and now you are here to lay your claim." Zephiel's voice was firm. Not commanding, merely confident. Familiar. Everything he did echoed Hartmut, but where Hartmut had been a man of fire and energy, Zephiel was carved from stone. "When this is over," he continued, "you will repopulate the world with dragons, as it was meant to be."</p><p>"Yes, master," she had said. It came too easily. Or did it? She reached for some understanding of what it all meant and came up empty. This was Hartmut's kin. Hartmut was good. Right? He hadn't wanted her dead like every other human. Neither did Zephiel. Doing what he said was important. Besides, her only role was to create and to serve. He didn't ask her to do any more than that. She had a purpose. This was as it should be.</p><p>But now, for some reason, she did not feel compelled to follow orders. She did not want to use her power--it felt uncomfortable, wrong. What was she now, then, if not a servant, nor a leader?</p><p>Another tremor. Another hand--no, many. Clawed grips around her arms. Her indecision had cost her. Her clan was gone, and the others had found her. How could they capture their own kin? Was there really no peaceful way to end the war? She did not know they would be so desperate. That they would seek a Divine Dragon's power so hungrily.</p><p>Dragons pulling at her, then pinning her down. An odd twisting sensation, and then pain. She did not understand it. By the time she did, it would be too late.</p><p>A firm hand on her back--a hand, a <em>human</em> <em>hand,</em> soft and warm. She realized she was down on all fours, braced on her hands and knees for an unseen threat. Her hair spilled onto the floor and obscured her vision. A voice broke through the hazy dark. Deep. Warm. Igrene.</p><p>"It's okay, Idunn," she said softly. "You're safe now."</p><p>"I told you!" said Fae. "Thunder is scary. But it's okay!"</p><p>"It might take time to get used to," Igrene said. "But we're here with you now. I'm glad you got home when you did."</p><p>Idunn leaned back into a kneel. "Fae." Her voice was faint. She reached out for Fae's little hand and cupped it in her own. "You're here. It's okay."</p><p>She beamed, green eyes shining. "Yeah! I promise!"</p><p>"I don't… I didn't know I had memories like that." She shivered.</p><p>Igrene wrapped a strong arm around Idunn's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you somewhere more comfortable. I'll make us some tea.”</p><p>Following Igrene's lead, Idunn stood and walked over to a low table surrounded by cushions. She chose one and sat, and Fae sat next to her. Igrene left to prepare water for the tea. Fae leaned into her. She leaned in return, just a bit. "Thank you, Fae."</p><p>The girl jumped up. "Wanna play a game?!"</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Idunn smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to try writing about Idunn for a while, and this week finally gave me the inspiration to do so. This fic was inspired by day 3's prompt "unfamiliar".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>